


Practice

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jess has a new toy, but using it is going to require a bit of practice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and am receiving no financial benefit from this piece of fiction.  
 **A/N:** I had a bit of an ~existential crisis while writing this fic (lol at self for freaking out so much about writing a 2600 word pwp), so I want to thank my flist profusely for not laughing at me too much about it, especially [](http://selecasharp.livejournal.com/profile)[**selecasharp**](http://selecasharp.livejournal.com/) , [](http://call-me-ps.livejournal.com/profile)[**call_me_ps**](http://call-me-ps.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://pixymisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixymisa**](http://pixymisa.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistyzeo**](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/) for the beta reads and reassurance, which I really, really needed.  


* * *

  
The package on the porch is ordinary cardboard and totally innocuous. Sam knows that can only mean one thing.

“Jess!” he calls, thumbing through the rest of the mail as he shuts the door behind him. “Your sex toys are here!”

“Excellent,” she says in her best Mr. Burns impression, appearing in the living room holding a coffee mug. She’s wearing dark blue jeans and a Stanford t-shirt. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail. She’s barefoot and all Sam can think is how incredibly sexy she is.

“What’d you get?” Sam asks. He reaches for her with his right hand and pulls her tight against him, holding the box out of her reach with the left. “Something fun? Wanna try it out?”

Jess grins up at him. “Give it here. It’s my toy and I’ll let you see it when you’re ready.”

“When _I’m_ ready? Is this something I need to practice for?” he asks, teasing.

“Maybe,” Jess teases right back. “Fortunately for you, I am an amazing coach. Now give me my package.”

Sam relents, and hands over the package, but he can’t resist that kind of opening.

“How about I give you _my_ package?” Sam asks, grabbing her free hand and pressing it against his cock.

Jess laughs, and pulls away from him.

“You’re so classy, baby,” she tells him. “Later, though, okay? I have a lot of o-chem to cover right now.”

::

Later that night, Jess gives Sam the wettest, filthiest blowjob he’s ever had. He’d just stepped out of the shower, and had just thrown the towel on the bed with the intention of pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt when she’d practically attacked his dick. Sam just spreads his legs and leans back against the dresser, gripping the edge until his fingers ache.

“Jesus Christ, Jess. Fuck. _Fuck._ What the hell got into you?” he gasps.

Jess takes his dick out of her mouth with a wet noise, and replaces it with her right index finger for a moment. Sam has a sudden realization of where this is going, and he’s proven right in a minute when she starts sucking at the head of his dick again, her tongue laving at the underside. He’s so close he barely even notices when she starts stroking at his hole.

It’s not the first time Jess has done this during a blowjob, but it’s been awhile. Apparently her boyfriend in high school loved being fingered while getting blown, but when Jess had tried doing it to Sam, pretty early on in their relationship, he had freaked out a little. Jess had teased him about his yelp he’d let out for a week, and she hasn’t done it since.

Sam doesn’t yelp this time, just gasps a bit when he realizes what she’s doing, which is just a little light rubbing. It’s a little weird, but holy shit, he’s sensitive there.

He comes sooner than he’d expected, jerking back against the dresser and knocking over a couple of framed pictures.

“You like it, Sammy?” Jess asks, her voice low and kind of raspy. He lets out a short laugh.

“I like _you_ ,” he says.

She pulls her shirt off and starts unbuttoning her jeans.

“Prove it,” she says, pulling him back on the bed with her. “My turn, baby.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice, and nestles in between her legs.

“Next time I’ll use lube,” she says thoughtfully as Sam breathes in her scent and starts licking.

::

She wasn’t kidding, Sam realizes a couple days later.

::

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Jess tells him.

Sam is lying on his stomach in bed. He’d been wearing his boxers, but Jess pulled them down and they’re at his thighs. It’s eight o’clock on a Saturday morning and Jess is massaging his ass.

“What?” he asks, confused.

“Gonna fuck you,” she repeats. “That’s cool with you, right?”

Sam just blinks, still largely asleep.

At least, until Jess runs her finger up his crack.

“Just need to get you ready, babe,” she tells him.

“It’ll be so good,” Jess whispers. Sam hears the familiar buzzing sound of her favorite vibrator, but nearly jumps when she presses it against his hole. “You have to relax, Sam. It’s better if you relax.”

He takes a few deep breaths and consciously relaxes his muscles.

“Does it feel good?” she asks.

“Holy shit,” Sam says into the pillow. It’s still kind of weird, but it’s also pretty amazing. It’s not like, something he could actually get off on, but yeah, it’s really good.

“Lots of sensitive nerve endings there,” Jess tells him.

Sam whimpers.

“Working you up to it,” Jess explains, switching off the vibrator.

::

That’s how Sam wakes up every morning for the next week.

::

Jess gets back from the gym on Sunday afternoon sweaty and, apparently, really horny.

“Where’s the lube?” she mutters, rummaging around the drawer in the table by the bed. “Never mind, found it. Come here, Sam.”

Sam spent most of the day working on some ridiculous econ problem set – his professor may actually be legitimately insane – and he feels like he’s earned some relaxation time.

“Gonna blow you,” she says. “And finger you. Okay? And then you’re going to eat me out and _then_ you’re going to fuck me.”

“It’s nice to know my girlfriend is so organized,” Sam jokes, but he can’t hide the shiver that runs through his body as she pulls down his pants and opens the lube. She pulls him down on the bed and positions him on his side.

Jess starts with the blowjob, sucking at the head before opening her mouth wider to get more of his dick in. She’s tried to deep throat but just can’t suppress her gag reflex. Sam doesn’t give a shit – Jess gives _amazing_ head, uses both of her hands and massages his balls. He’s only gotten blowjobs from a couple other girls, but neither of them went for it with the enthusiasm that Jess does, and that’s the hottest part of all – that she’s doing it because she wants to, not because she feels some kind of obligation.

Sam’s muscles tense automatically at her initial touch. He knows it’s going to feel good though, so he does his best to relax, trying not to flinch at the cold lube. Until now, Jess has only played with the outside of his hole, and having her finger gently push through is definitely a little strange. He concentrates on the blowjob, stroking his hands through her hair.

“Hey, hey Jess, I love you,” he murmurs, and she hums happily in response. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know. Wish everyone could see how sexy you are,” he adds, because he knows she has a bit of an exhibitionist kink. “We should tape this, see what it looks _fuck_ ,” he cuts off, gasping as Jess’ carefully probing finger rubs lightly against what has to be his prostate. Jess hums louder, managing to sound self-satisfied even with her mouth full of cock, and increases her suction. Her finger in his ass continues its gentle motions and the combined sensations are overwhelming. Fire seems to run up his spine and bright lights explode behind his eyeballs. Sam comes like the shot of a gun, pleasure so intense it’s almost painful.

It’s takes him a few moments to be able to speak.

“When are you going to fuck me?” he asks weakly. Jess just laughs.

“Roll onto your back, babe,” she tells him, straddling his face when he does. “Time for item number two on our agenda.”

::

Jess had wanted to save her new toy for a special occasion, like her birthday or their anniversary or something, but her birthday isn’t for nearly two months and they just had their anniversary. She hadn’t expected Sam to be so into it. But after a couple weeks of working up to it, any resistance he’d had has melted away.

Lying in bed on a Tuesday morning, Jess watches Sam sleep. Neither of them have class until the afternoon, and although she really needs to get her ass in gear on her bio reading, she figures she can have a few minutes to stare at her sleeping boyfriend creepily. His bangs hang in his eyes, and the sunlight slanting in through the windows highlight his cheekbones.

Having a ridiculously hot boyfriend who wants to get fucked, Jess decides, just before she slips out of bed to take a shower, is _always_ a pretty special occasion.

::

School is pretty crazy for both of them for the next few days. Sam pulls an all-nighter on Wednesday studying for some political theory class and Jess has insomnia because it’s weird to sleep alone and it feels like something’s missing. Then they have a stupid fight over whose turn it is to wash the dishes the next day that leads into a much bigger fight about how Sam thinks Jess’ parents don’t think he’s good enough for her and Jess tells Sam he’s fucked in the head and needs some therapy god _damn_ it, she can’t fucking deal with his fucking issues all the time. Jess thinks about dumping him and what a fucking hassle it would be since the apartment lease is in both of their names. She watches lesbian porn on the couch with the volume turned up so that Sam knows exactly what she’s doing, and then she sleeps on the couch and thinks about how maybe she’s done with men and is going to stick to women from now on.

But by Friday, Jess has cooled off and Sam shows up after class with cookies from her favorite bakery. They sit in bed - naked, mostly because it’s fun to be naked - and eat popcorn and watch the South Park movie on Sam’s computer and things are pretty much back to normal.

The movie ends and there’s some popcorn in the bed but Jess doesn’t give a shit. She pulls up close to Sam and presses her forehead against his, so that their eyes are close together. He smiles that heartbreaking smile and she doesn’t really have a defense against that.

“Hey, dimples,” she teases.

“Hey, blondie,” he teases right back. “You’re so pretty, girl.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she says. She clears her throat. “I’m sorry I said all of that shit to you. You know that, right?”

He ducks his head a little and looks up at her through his eyelashes and Jess mostly just wants to hold him forever.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry too, Jess. You’re my most favorite ever for always,” he says with a grin, a reference to an old joke. “I never want to hurt you.” He leans over to kiss her.

She kisses back and it’s so good and warm and comforting. It soothes the ache and worry and she smiles into the kiss, suddenly overwhelmingly happy. She wants to be close to him, to touch him all over.

“Sam?” she says. “I want to fuck you now.”

He nods. “Okay.” His voice is steady, and his blush is pretty fucking adorable. “I…I thought you might. I got myself ready for you earlier.”

Jesus Christ. Like the idea of fucking Sam hadn’t been enough, now she has the mental image of him prepping himself for her. Jess tries to suppress a shudder running up her spine, and fails. God, she might come just from thinking about it. She places her hand on his chest and pushes him back on the bed.

“Be right back, babe,” she says.

She’s tried on the harness already, in the bathroom, figured out how to attach the dildo, and stared at herself in the mirror. It was a little silly, seeing herself with a facsimile of a dick, but also kind of awesome and hot, especially when she had imagined pushing into Sam, hearing him gasp and groan under her.

Jess can feel Sam’s eyes on her, watching she climbs out of bed and pulls a box out from under the bed and pulls out the harness. The dildo, which is soft and purple and doesn’t actually look that much like a real dick, is already attached. She straps the harness on.

“How do I look?” she asks, making her voice light.

Sam laughs nervously. “Um, really hot. What…uh, where do you want me?”

“On your hands and knees,” Jess says without hesitation. She knows what she wants, has thought about it a lot.

Sam turns over obediently, spreading his legs to bare his hole.

“Gonna prep you now, Sam,” Jess says, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He spreads his legs wider and his dick slaps at his stomach as he shifts.

Jess stands alongside the bed and preps him quickly. She’s pretty fucking horny at this point and Sam obviously is too. He moans as she massages over his hole and then dips a finger in, pushing his ass into the pressure. He’s a little looser than usual, but not so much that she’s ready to just shove in.

“God, you love this, don’t you?” Jess asks, teasing. She adds more lube and slips in a second finger. She tries to scissor her fingers, like she’s read in porn, but his muscles are too tight, so she settles for fucking him open.

“Come on, Jess,” Sam grunts. “Do it. I’m ready. Fuck,” he gasps as she strokes once over his prostate.

“Just a minute, baby,” Jess coos at him. “Just a minute and I’ll fuck you, promise.” She adds a third finger and Sam moans wordlessly.

“I know, baby, gonna fuck you now,” Jess promises. She’s a little worried that she’s going to hurt him, but Sam whimpers a little at her words and fuck, she cannot wait any longer. She slicks her dick up with lube, grabs at his waist and slowly shoves in.

Sam is sweating and gasping and Jess presses tightly against him, holds him in one place. Fuck, he’s so hot like this, so open and ready.

“You like it, don’t you, sweetheart?” she asks.

He nods rapidly, and she wishes that she could see his face. _Next time_ , she thinks. Jess takes that as a cue, and pulls out slowly, and then pushes back in a little harder. Sam shoves his ass back at her and she increases the speed of her rhythm. Her hair falls in her face and she shakes her head back, wanting to see everything in front of her.

Jess strokes at the small of Sam’s back, down to his ass. Gripping at his upper thighs, she shifts the angle of her thrusts and knows that she’s gotten it right when Sam yells incoherently. She does it a few more times and Sam is actually going crazy, shaking and moaning.

“Jess,” he finally manages to get out, “Need you to touch me. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

She reaches for his dick and does her best to match the strokes. It’s only about a minute before he’s coming, all over her hand and his stomach both. She pulls out, and by the time she has the harness off and set aside, he’s almost got his breath back.

“You like that, huh?” she says.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam tells her, his chest still heaving. “Christ, I had no idea.”

“I’m glad,” Jess says with a laugh. “Practice makes perfect, you know.”

 **A/N #2:** I had fun doing research for this fic, and after reading a lot of dildo reviews and how good they all for anal play, I eventually decided that Jess would use [this one](http://www.goodvibes.com/popup/product_image_popup.jhtml?id=13BA01&image=front). I think I like the middle one best.


End file.
